El regalo perfecto
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Buscar el mejor obsequio para alguien siempre es un problema y mas si tu novia es alguien que no espera algo en específico. -¿Qué le darás de regalo a Levy-chan, Gajeel?- Esa era una buena pregunta...


**_Disclaimer_** _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 ** _Advertencias_** _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, AU, cursilería y Harry Potter(?)...

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 ** _Pareja_** : Gajeel - Levy

 ** _Género_** : Romance - Comedia.

Notas de Autor: Bien, siendo sincera esto iba a ser parte de un reto del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos... pero cuando me acordé ya era muy tarde y ammm... si, espero les guste :D!

.

.

.

Capítulo Único

 **El Regalo Perfecto**

 _"Los mejores regalos que me han hecho en la vida, han sido intangibles, inmateriales."_

 _Eva Rodríguez_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La víspera de navidad es sin duda la época más atareada del año, ya que muchos están buscando regalos a última hora. Las calles están repletas de personas y los centros comerciales están aún peor.

—Maldita enana… —Se lamentaba Gajeel mientras se abría paso entre toda la gente.

Maldecía internamente a su queridísima novia por haberle preguntado por su regalo de navidad, que él no había comprado… aún, así que le inventó que lo tenía en casa de Juvia y salió corriendo de casa de Levy.

Estuvo ahí tanto tiempo que no supo realmente cuanto había pasado desde su lamentable huida. Lo que si sabía era que nada le gustaba. Levy era una chica sencilla, así que descartó las joyas y pensó que regalarle un libro era algo demasiado casual (ya empleado en sus antiguos cumpleaños), necesitaba algo más…

Fue ahí cuando pasó por delante de una tienda de ropa, resignado entró y se dirigió a la sección femenina, ganándose miradas de desaprobación y sonrojos de varias chicas. Azorado por la atención en su persona decidió ir a buscar a la encargada de dicha área, tratando de que pudiera orientarle.

La chica en cuestión estaba encantada con él, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que Gajeel era totalmente su tipo, pero le decepcionó saber que estaba ahí buscando un regalo para su novia. Con toda la mala intención le aconsejó que le regalara un par de calcetines, buscó entre los estantes los más ridículos que pudo y se los entregó al joven. Gajeel los vio y supo que ese era su regalo tan esperado: Eran unos lindos calcetines felpudos con rallas amarillas y celestes. Le sonrió a la empleada y pagó por ellos. Estaba tan contento de haberlos encontrado que creyó, tontamente, que eso sería todo.

—¡Hey! — Escuchó de repente, pero como había tanta gente no creyó que fuera para él.

Unas cuantas tiendas después volvió a escuchar que le llamaban a alguien y por un momento creía que era para el tipo que iba caminando a su lado, fastidiado de que el inútil no volteara para que su amigo se callara estuvo a punto de jalarlo del brazo y voltearlo él mismo.

—¡Gajeel! — Gritó Loke asustado, porque claramente vio como el pelinegro casi se lanza contra un pobre muchacho.

Gajeel volteó con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué tan difícil era gritarle su nombre? Vio a su amigo acercarse y bufó.

—¿Compras de último minuto? —Le preguntó al ver la bolsa navideña de color celeste que colgaba de su mano.

—Tu qué crees…— Le respondió molesto.

—¿Qué le compraste a Levy-chan? —Le preguntó curioso, así podría comparar su regalo para Lucy.

—Unos calcetines…— Le dijo simple, no quería darle detalles a ese idiota.

Loke se quedó boquiabierto. ¿En serio solo le había comprado eso? Gajeel al ver la expresión incrédula del pelinaranja se asustó un poco.

—Vaya… creí que le comprarías un libro…—Comentó Loke, ya que él le llevaba a su novia su libro favorito en edición especial.

—Estaba por ir a la librería. —Le mintió rodando los ojos, a lo que Loke sonrió aliviado.

—Te recomiendo que le compres ¨Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta¨, según Lucy ese es el libro favorito de Levy-chan y te juro que me ha dicho que quiere ese para navidad un centenar de veces…

¿Y hasta ahorita se lo decía? Ese tipo no entendía las indirectas que le daba su novia. Gajeel suspiró, mínimo ya sabía qué libro comprar.

—Bien, hasta luego. —Se despidió Gajeel, debía llegar antes de que cerraran.

En la librería se podía apreciar una sección especial para los libros de edición limitada. Si bien sabía que el supuesto Harry Potter tenía como 10 películas se puso a buscar en los últimos libros, de todos solo faltaba el ultimo, triste porque creía que ya lo habían tomado fue a preguntar si había otro.

—Amm… El de la cámara secreta no es el último. —Le aclaró ¨Eddy¨ el encargado. —Si buscas ese es el segundo de la saga…

El joven salió de detrás del mostrador y fue justo a donde había estado Gajeel, tomó el segundo libro y se lo entregó, quien no pudo estar más feliz.

—Este también es mi favorito… —Comenzó a contar Eddy mientras caminaban de regreso al mostrador. —Es donde sale el pequeño ¨ _Dobby_ ¨. Un elfo doméstico que era maltratado y que gracias a Harry fue liberado…

Gajeel solo quería que se callara y le cobrara el dichoso libro, ya se había tardado demasiado y tenía que volver para la cena familiar en casa de los McGarden.

—… Con un calcetín, eso me causó mucha gracia…—Seguía hablando Eddy.

Cuando por fin le dio el libro salió corriendo y en su carrera chocó con un pobre hombre al que le tiró todo y el libro que traía también. Después de ayudarle (a regañadientes) al señor, tomó el libro y descubrió con horror que la envoltura de plástico (que lo marcaba como nuevo) había sido rasgada.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y caminó hacia su casa.

 _ **-O-**_

La cena había salido bien, ya que era la primer navidad que pasaba con Levy había estado muy nervioso. Pronto ya era hora de abrir los regalos y los padres de ella decidieron dejarlos solos, alegando que ya debían de dormir.

—Iré por tu regalo, Gajeel. —Le dijo su pequeña novia corriendo hasta su cuarto.

Mientras Gajeel se preguntaba si su regalo le gustaría. Observó por última vez la caja envuelta que tenía en las manos antes de que Levy apareciera nuevamente en la sala.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —Le dijo dándole una cajita blanca.

Él miró con curiosidad la pequeña caja, algo era extraño… fue entonces cuando se movió. La tomó y destapó para ver su contenido, dentro había un gatito negro muy pequeño dormido, con un hermoso listón azul amarrado al cuello. Gajeel sonrió de forma tierna y con uno de sus dedos acarició al pequeño, con cuidado lo puso en el sofá y abrazó a Levy.

Él siempre había querido tener un gatito, solo una vez se lo había confesado a Levy.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado…— Le dijo ella sonrojada.

—Feliz navidad, Levy…—Le dijo él, entregándole la caja.

Levy emocionada quitó el envoltorio, destapó la caja y vio el contenido.

En la caja estaba el libro en medio de bolitas de polietileno para evitar que se maltratara y saliendo de este había un par de calcetines. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió el libro donde estaban los calcetines felpudos, justo en la página donde Harry libera a Dobby.

—Oh, Gajeel… es perfecto. —Dijo mientras abrazaba el libro.

—Ahora eres una _enana_ libre. —Le dijo en broma y revolviendo su cabello.

—Es ¨ _elfo_ ¨ no ¨ _enano_ ¨. — Corrigió ella entre risas.

Gracias al tipo de la tienda, Gajeel recordó que Levy adoraba a ese Elfo, a su mente vino cuando la pequeña chica lloró por una semana después de haber leído la parte de su muerte en el libro que le habían prestado.

Tal vez no era mucho, pero sin duda era el mejor regalo del mundo.

—Se llamará Lily. —Dijo Gajeel mientras acariciaba al minino.

—Es macho… —Le comentó Levy, divertida por el nombre que salió de repente.

—Lily es nombre para macho. —Objetó el pelinegro.

Levy suspiró y luego le dio la razón, se sentó junto a él y juntos observaron al nuevo integrante de la familia, el pequeño Lily se estiró y ronroneo entre las carisias dadas por ambos. El pequeño gatito había recibido el mejor regalo de todos: una familia.

Fin


End file.
